


Searching Through a Curse

by Frill



Series: Merlin Curses [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief appearance of Druids, Gen, Merlin in on a Quest, Time Travel, for people not glory, he wants his friends back, in fact she's having a great time, morgana isn't evil, terrorizing Uther, we all want that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frill/pseuds/Frill
Summary: After the time-travel incident, things are amuck.Merlin takes a small leave from Camelot to gather friends and allies.Morgana, meanwhile, messes with Uther.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Curses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Searching Through a Curse

Merlin felt odd. There was a prickle-like feeling on the back of his neck that just wouldn’t go away. He stood up and went out to the physician's area. He was in a daze as he looked around. 

A nagging feeling wouldn’t go away. 

Gaius was working on an antidote for a snake bite for a peasant in the lower town. He saw Merlin stumble towards him. The man held in a breath. He was no certified professor in time travel incidents, so he couldn’t say for sure what would happen.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but then he collapsed. Gaius rushed to his side. With the help of adrenaline, he was able to lift Merlin to a patient’s bed. He couldn’t find any wounds.

Gaius searched for Gwen soon after. Gwen acted different than usual, but that was expected. They tended to Merlin until Arthur came.

The prince asked quietly, “What’s wrong?”

“Something to do with yesterday, no doubt,” Gaius replied. 

“So it wasn’t a dream,” said Arthur. “Strange. I felt very different since then.”

“I have memories from then,” added Gwen.

Gaius gave a nod. “My best guess is that Merlin’s magic, as he is magic itself, is trying to give those he loves memories, while assisting in the repairs the time travel spiel will need.”

“So he’s unconscious because he’s working overtime on a problem that he didn't create,” summed up Gwen.

“As always,” Gaius confirmed. “Plus I believe we will all feel dreadfully tired the next few weeks as memories come and go. Just remember that the future will change from what memories you’ll receive.”

Arthur gave a tight nod as Gwen did the same. They all looked at Merlin. Emotions spiked within each of them.

For Gwen, she realized how oblivious she was to Merlin’s magic. And, just how afraid he must have been. She felt that at some point he would tell them, but coming out all at once was probably a tad excruciating.

Arthur, on the other hand, felt like he had known all along. Merlin was always an oddity. Him having magic filled in the gaps and holes. He felt like Merlin showed who he was, but hid the most obvious part of his being from him. It hurt, but Arthur knew it must be done in order to survive in a place like Camelot.

Gaius was just fond that it was all working out. A bonus was that Merlin didn’t have so many scars. Gaius was always afraid every time Merlin got a scar. It meant death was imminent, if even Emrys couldn’t win immediately. 

Merlin slept on. Unbeknownst to them, he was reliving his old life. A life where he hid his secret for over half a decade. A life where he could never be happy.

When Merlin awoke the next morning, he was parched. He sipped water as quietly as he could, not knowing how much time had passed. Time was such a fickle thing, wasn’t it? So bizarre to wrap around and understand. 

When Gaius awoke to a good-smelling stew, he was shocked to see who had made it. He couldn’t bother with embarrassment as he held his son-like figure to him closely. Such an odd thing, wasn’t it? How one can love something so much.

When Gwen saw Merlin, she cherished him. Her memories were still foggy, but her heart was steering clear. She loved Merlin, and that was all that mattered. His smile was just the cherry on top.

When Arthur saw Merlin, he groaned because it was, like, 6 AM and he didn’t have time for that. He threw a goblet on muscle memory, and was shocked when it was blocked by a floating pillow. 

“Merlin!” could be heard from down the hall. The guards didn’t even look interested in what was happening.

-

Leon returned first. Many peasants claimed they had seen him earlier in the week, but he denied such claims. It would have been impossible, after all. He was surely only on a quest. No. No sorcery was involved.

The thing was, Uther got word of it from a concerned party. 

“Sorcery!” the king claimed to the hall. “Investigate straight away. No one out at dark. Arrest those that disobey.”

Arthur sighed when he went around the corner after being given instructions to apprehend any odd individuals that were in cahoots with a sorcerer. Morgana heard the sigh and followed him down the hallway.

She peaked at him. “Arthur,” she said quietly just to spook him, “what’s wrong?”

Arthur, to her, seemed very different. Over the past few days everyone close to her seemed to have changed. Gwen was behaving differently, and Arthur had been more mature. She couldn’t understand why. Just the other day they were battling together. Perhaps Will’s death had changed their perspective on how fickle life truly was.

Arthur replied shortly, “Morgana, nothing is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong,” she echoed, “sure. Just tell the truth. Was Uther harsh on you? Is Merlin not speaking to you? Gwen mentioned that he was ill. Is he all better? I saw him in the halls yesterday. He looked a bit sick when he saw me, perhaps he fell ill again?”

“No,” said Arthur, “everything is just chipper. I’m just questioning my father.”

Morgana walked with him slowly. She led him to a closed-off room. She said, “You’re questioning the king? I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“He’s a hypocrite,” Arthur whispered. He met her eyes. “Did you know he killed my mother?”

“What?” she whispered.

“Nimueh, the sorcerer, was brought to give my mother a child. He was warned about what producing an heir would do. He didn’t listen. The life given for mine was hers. My own mother’s.”

Morgana’s eyes widened. “It wasn’t your fault, Arthur. It could never be your fault.”

“You’re right. It’s his.”

Arthur turned to leave the room. Morgana held onto his arm so he couldn’t. He fought out of her clasp.

“Arthur,” she said, “I know he has done horrible things, and that he is a horrible person, but he’s your father. You… You’re better than him. Don’t stoop to his level.”

Arthur smiled sadly. He turned to her. He almost couldn’t believe that the Morgana in front of him wasn’t trying to kill him.

He spoke, “I learned something else.” He stepped closer and whispered, “You’re my half-sibling on his side.” 

Morgana’s eyes widened, then closed. Arthur gave her a small hug before leaving at the shout of Leon’s voice. Perfect timing, honestly. It was getting a little too touchy-feely for him.

-

A month later, Merlin asked for a month off. It was unheard of. No servant asked for that much time off. And you know what the castle didn’t expect? They didn’t think the prince would approve of such a thing. In fact, the future king helped the servant pack and gifted extra coins. 

Of course, the castle had no idea what Merlin was going to do. 

Merlin found Mordred first. A druid camp wasn’t hard to find. Just a few whispers here and there, a trail of footprints, and a little bit of magic, and he was able to find Mordred. 

The druids bowed to him as he entered their camp. Mordred bowed too, on some sort of reflex that he didn’t question. What Mordred didn’t expect was for Merlin to pick him up into a strong hug. 

After so many years of not knowing why Emrys hated him so much, it was shocking to Mordred to learn it was because of a prophecy that he would kill Arthur. It made so much sense, though. Merlin’s one job was to protect Arthur, so Mordred was the biggest enemy. Probably didn’t help that Mordred was well-liked within the knights ranks.

The druid leader of the camp served a small feast as Emrys ate with them. Merlin seemed to do better, already knowing how each druid would react to them. As they ate, they talked telepathically, and it made it almost hard to eat when you wanted to laugh.

It was after they ate, that Emrys blessed them. With a sway of his hand, orbs of light of all colors filled their camp. The children wondered at them as the adults felt the radiating warmth off of them. Emrys was before them, doing magic for them, and seeming so laid back.

Emrys stayed overnight. When the druids awoke, Emrys had cooked them a feast so grand that they called for other friendly druids in the area to help eat it all. Emrys left soon after with Mordred right beside him claiming to be his friend.

The druids suspected Emrys was humoring the young boy.

If they also found a strange necklace, they never thought it odd.

-

Together, Merlin and Mordred searched for Daegal. Upon finding him, Merlin grinned. Mordred was very confused, but Merlin explained the story as they sought him out.

Daegal was a very polite kid. Mordred hated him. He was a fake. 

Mordred voiced, “He’s too nice. It’s a trick.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and packed Daegal up for Camelot. 

The whole walk to Camelot, Daegal chatted about Freya.

“How do you know them?” asked Merlin at first.

“Avalon,” Daegal replied.

“Oh. Right.”

“You have super cool lovers. The lake lady was totally chill and awesome. I hope you two end up together again. She’s still alive, yeah?”

Merlin confirmed, “She could be. She’ll be cursed, still, but I’ll find her.”

“You were in love?” asked Mordred.

“She was a druid,” Daegal said.

“Oh. So I’m the only druid you’ve ever hated.”

“Pretty much,” Merlin confirmed.

-

Gaius was very confused. His memories were mostly there, but they were still a tad spotty at times. And, he was sure that he knew neither of the children in front of him.

“We’re not kids,” complained Mordred. “We’re teenagers.”

“Uh-huh,” Gaius said, not believing it at all. “What do you want? Merlin sent you back here?”

“Yeah. He left us right outside of the gate. Said he was getting more people,” said Daegal. “He’s amazing. So many friends.”

“Yeah. Totes. Let’s go with that,” said Mordred. “Look, Gaius, we need a place to stay. I’m not old enough to be a knight, plus a druid, and Daegal here is too young to be anything really.”

“You’re being rude,” whispered Daegal.

“It’s alright,” said Gaius. He looked at both teens. “Alright, Daegal, you’ll be in Merlin’s room for the time being. Mordred, I suggest you go bother Morgana. She remembers you, probably. Do you have your marking concealed?”

“Charmed away,” confirmed Mordred. He looked to Daegal. “Good luck with herbs.”

Daegal defended, “Herbs are cool!”

Mordred walked away to find the hidden heir. Daegal pouted. He turned to Gaius. The old man waved towards the back where Merlin stayed. Daegal gave a couple happy nods and skipped along.

Gaius sighed once he was alone, “How many chaotic people do you know, Merlin?”

-

Gwaine was in a tavern. See, the tavern was a comforting setting for him. It wasn’t home, it wasn’t even Camelot. It was just a place he knew so well, that he was able to be a little free-going with himself.

Merlin found him half a month into his time-off. He ordered a meal, since ale made his magic a little crazy, and started eating when a familiar sweep of hair sat across from him.

Merlin grinned. Gwaine grinned back. Ah, it was so nice. It felt like old times. And those old times technically hadn’t even happened. Ah, good ol’ times. Just another Wednesday.

On their way to Camelot, they made a short stop near a town that Gwaine had never heard of. Merlin was gone for a few hours before returning. Gwaine spent the time collecting supplies for their journey.

-

Gwaine found a good place in Camelot. Not very expensive, since it was far from the main points, but not horrendous. He met up with Percival and Elyan. Elyan commented on how his home was better, but soon remembered that Gwen had taken it over. Elyan then asked if Gwaine could share. Then, Percival wanted in on the deal.

“They were all roommates!” cheered Gwaine, probably drunker than an ass.

-

Merlin could be found at a lake. He sat on the shore, letting the small waves hit him gently as a woman sat next to him. The sky was dark yet mellow. The sun was hidden behind clouds, but it was also late in the day.

Merlin whispered, “Still no happy ending for you.”

“Time can’t change everything, Merlin,” Freya whispered back. “I may have been alive at this time in a different time-line, but Avalon needed someone like me.”

“It’s not fair,” he said, broken.

Freya nudged him with her arm gently. “Don’t be like that. As long as the Earth turns, I will be here.”

-

Merlin searched for Lancelot for weeks before meeting him again in an unexpected place. “How are you?” he asked, as if he wasn’t sitting on Merlin’s bed.

Merlin frowned, but it didn’t last long. He hugged Lancelot. He had given up his search, feeling a need to return to Camelot before another disastrous attempt on Arthur’s life sprung. As he was just about to shuffle into bed, he was greeted with abs. 

“I missed you,” said Merlin.

Lancelot stood and replied, “As have I. I’ll admit, it has been confusing for a while, but I sense my worries will be gone soon.”

“You made me worry you were dead.”

“Not yet, Merlin, not yet.”

“Freya’s in Avalon, still.”

“I’m deeply sorry, Merlin. I know you two loved one another very much.”

Merlin smiled. “It’s fine. Well, it’s not, but I’ll get through it. Tell me, how did you end up in Camelot?”

“I was searching for Gwaine, then I heard that the prince’s newest servant picked up a drunkard, and, well, it wasn’t hard to connect what was happening.”

“So you decided to go where everyone else was being gathered to.”

“Correct,” answered Lancelot.

“That’s good. Just one question left. Where is Daegal and Mordred?”

“Morgana.”

“Ah.” Merlin suddenly felt idiotic. Morgana loved kids, especially if they seemed a bit shady.

“She’s announced to Uther that they’re her wards. He has let her keep them for now. I suspect blackmail but-”

“She’s amazing,” interrupted Merlin, a smirk on his face. 

“Yes. Quite amazing that she can extort her father. Would you like to sleep in your bed, Merlin? If so, I shall leave.”

Merlin shrugged, waving his hands around with golden eyes. “I’ll sleep over here.” He flopped down into a hammock made of magic.

Lancelot furrowed his brows. “Is it comfy?”

“Very.”

-

Uther stared at Mordred. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

“It might be you recognize blood…?”

“... no. that’s not it.”

“Well, seeing as how you didn’t know Daegal either, it’s not a big surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uther: *points at Daegal and Mordred* There is no way they are your children.
> 
> Morgana: I can't have hidden children like you, is that it?
> 
> Uther: ...
> 
> Hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
